Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 18
, Belgium |presenters = |executive = Carmelo Guirao |host = |opening = Selah Sue performing "Fear Nothing" |interval = |map year = 18 |entries = 43 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Cool Me Down" |nex = 19 |pre = 17 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 18, also known as ESCT #18, was the eighteenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the Country Hall Ethias in the city of Liège, Belgium. In the previous edition, the Belgian singer, Selah Sue reached the first victory for the country with the song "Fear Nothing" with a total of 198 points. Forty-three countries participated in the eighteenth edition, one more than the previous edition. Five countries returned to the contests Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Turkey which most of them were absent for one edition excepting Macedonia with two years absent. Despite this countries comming back, four countries withdrew form the contest due to economical reasons or poor results from previous editions, they were Croatia, Czech Republic, Georgia and Slovakia. Margaret from Poland became the eighteenth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Cool Me Down with a total of 248 points, breaking a brand new record of points, 14 more than the previous winner with more points, Finland in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12. United Kingdom finished in second place, with Romania finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the eighteenth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo consisted in a big flower which has the main colours of the Belgian flag, black, red and yellow. This flower meant to be an icon for the upcoming spring season and because every flower creates a whole new world, this is the slogan of this edition Creating Worlds. Participants Forty-three countries participated in the eighteenth edition, one more than the previous edition. Five countries returned to the contests Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Turkey which most of them were absent for one edition excepting Macedonia with two years absent. Despite this countries comming back, four countries withdrew form the contest due to economical reasons or poor results from previous editions, they were Croatia, Czech Republic, Georgia and Slovakia. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries. 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged